


Cloud //chaennie//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [4]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Apocalypse, but they are alive, i don't know how to kill characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: Дженни обнимает со спины тепло, ладони Чеён в свои руки складывает, улыбается в чужие волосы, пахнущие персиком со шлейфом удаляющейся смерти.— Почему мы выжили, Дженни?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 2





	Cloud //chaennie//

Они сидят на крыше, плавно превращающейся в призрак опустевшей многоэтажки и наблюдают за первым после последнего рассветом через непрозрачную синеву ядовитого воздуха.  
Чеён жмётся к Дженни ближе, потому что толстовка теплая одна на двоих на ней, а звезды слишком далеко, чтобы согреть. Дженни обнимает со спины тепло, ладони Чеён в свои руки складывает, улыбается в чужие волосы, пахнущие персиком со шлейфом удаляющейся смерти.

— Почему мы выжили, Дженни?

Стены обесточенной в умирающем ночном городе квартиры завешаны сотнями светящихся лампочек — до Нового Года неизмеримые бесконечности, стремящие в никогда, но это совсем неважно — Дженни не думала, что когда-то понадобится — просто сделала для Чеён гирлянды на батарейках, потому что карманное чудо иметь всегда приятно — Чеён тогда восторгалась только и прыгала, как ребенок, Дженни на шею вешаясь, а Дженни светилась от счастья — каждая клеточка — диод в сотни вольт. Сегодня гирлянда сияет как и тогда, но лампочки души Дженни перегорают одна за другой.

катастрофа неизбежна

— Сколько нам осталось? — голос Чеён звучит спокойно, будто это не им предстоит умереть от облака ядовитого газа, которое вот-вот опустится на Сеул и заставит его затихнуть навсегда.  
— Не знаю, Роузи. — Дженни пожимает плечами неопределенно, стараясь смахнуть с себя ощущение конца, тянет Чеён к себе и мягко ударяется губами об губы. — Не думай об этом — шепчет куда-то в шею, укладывая голову на едва подрагивающее плечо. — Хочешь чай?  
В глазах у Чеён снова загорается огонек — или всего лишь отражается больше цветных лампочек — и она кивает улыбаясь — и эта улыбка светит для Дженни ярче гирлянды и греет теплее солнца, которое больше никогда не взойдет. Дженни достает из рюкзака термос и разливает чай по чашкам, протягивая одну Чеён. Они падают в ворох пледов, подушек и мягких игрушек — уютное место для смерти — переплетают ноги и молчат, опустив глаза в пустеющие с течением конечного времени чашки.  
— Я люблю тебя. — Чеён ставит чашку на пол так, что не дотянется потом — но потом не будет, так что она ничего не теряет — и смотрит на Дженни взглядом, полным уверенности, как до никогда. — Просто хочу чтобы ты знала. Перед концом.  
Дженни любуется Чеён в свете мерцающей гирлянды и ей мерещится, что дело вовсе не в освещении — Чеён действительно начинает исчезать, как и она сама — Я люблю тебя, Роузи. — Дженни уже совсем близко и признание шепчет сквозь слезы — если быть слабой не перед смертью, то когда еще? — но Чеён слышит всё равно и поцелуями соленые ручейки собирает.  
Губы находят чужие-родные и Чеён целует нежно, а Дженни жадно, (как) в последний раз — сегодня они друг у друга, а завтра уже не наступит. Они засыпают в объятиях друг друга — лучшее место для смерти — и остатки ночи в никуда провожают, зная, что не проснутся.

но для них наступило утро


End file.
